


Stuck in Reverse

by thingcalledlove



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: 3 times, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kala is patient, Wolfgang is stubborn, plus 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingcalledlove/pseuds/thingcalledlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Wolfgang shows up out of the blue, and one time Kala does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck in Reverse

**001.**

It was not that Kala did not want to connect with _him_ , it was that she couldn’t.

He was blocking her at every turn from taking a peek into his mind, his surroundings and his life. She stopped bringing it up to the others because she could no longer take their poorly masked looks of pity whenever she subtly tried to inquire about him.

She poured herself into her work, researching and testing the newest drugs on the market, while trying to avoid Rajan and his curious glances. She had managed to deter him from getting married yet, citing his father’s current condition, but it was getting harder and harder for her to fake her way through this relationship. She loved him, she truly did, but not in the way that he deserved. Not in the way that a wife should love her husband.

She smoothed out the non-existent wrinkles on her pants while she looked at Rajan, a plethora of emotions flowing through her. She could no longer lead him on, and the longer she waited, the worse it would be. She closed her eyes and wished for courage to help her get through what was sure to be one of the hardest conversations in her life.

“Is everything alright, Kala?” Rajan asked kindly, his face full of concern for her.

“Rajan, I...” she trailed off, unable to force the words from her mouth.

She didn’t so much as see _him_ , and she felt him. His presence in her small living room was overwhelming. She could feel him standing somewhere behind her, and soon she felt a sense of fearlessness come over her that she knew did not belong to her. It was intense and all encompassing. It was enough to push her to say what she needed to say. The conversation was long and draining, but the presence behind her never wavered. It remained steady the entire time. It was not until Kala let out a deep sigh after seeing a heartbroken Rajan out that she realized that _he_ was also gone.

 

 

**002.**

This was probably one of the stupider decisions Kala had probably made in her life, but there was no going back now.

She had stayed late at the office, partly due to research and party due to wanting to avoid bumping into Rajan. Their breakup had made their working relationship a little more than awkward, but she was a brilliant scientist, and her work outshined any ill will Rajan may have had for her.

The thing about Mumbai was that either you would find an endless line of cabs or none at all. The walk home was only about thirty minutes, and in most circumstances she would have called up a friend or a family member to come pick her up, but tonight, for some reason, she decided to walk. It was a reckless decision really, one she had been warned against many times, but she had convinced herself that the cop side of Will and the warrior side of Sun would be enough to protect her if she ran across any trouble.

She had barely made it a block when _he_ appeared beside her. And he did not look pleased. His posture was stiff and his eyes were alert as he scoped out their surroundings.

She had not expected him to show up. He was still blocking her from entering his mind, but clearly he could waltz into hers whenever he pleased.

“What are you doing?” he asked, his hand balled up in tight fists. He looked every bit of the monster that he claimed to be, but Kala felt no fear. In fact, she felt the exact opposite. She felt safe. She used to think of him as her demon, but he seemed to be playing the part of the guardian angel now.

“Walking,” she replied neutrally.

“I can see that,” he mumbled, “But why?”

“It’s a nice night,” she answered flatly. She was not about to let him off the hook this easily. He could not just block her for weeks and then expect her to just welcome him back in with open arms.

“It’s dangerous,” he growled in obvious frustration. She could see it rolling off him in waves, and yet his eyes softened when they met her own.

“I’ll be perfectly fine,” Kala announced.

“Of course you will,” Wolfgang replied, “Because I’ll kill anyone who so much as looks at you the wrong way.”

She knew it in her soul that this was no idle threat. Wolfgang meant every syllable of it, and he would honor it if the opportunity arose. And still, she felt completely at ease with him, a man so ruthless in nature, yet so painfully patient with her. The man with a mischievous smile that, even the other six did not have the pleasure of seeing. No, those were reserved for her alone.

She slipped her hand into his as they walked in silence. She felt him squeeze it for the slightest of moments.

He saw her all the way to her bedroom, not a single word exchanged between the two of them, but the look in his eyes seemed to say it all. She could read all of the same emotions that she was feeling, but they disappeared as soon as they came, and with that he was gone once more, no lingering trace of him left behind except for her own memories.

 

 

**003.**

Kala was incredibly grateful at most times for the bond that she shared with 7 other individuals around the world, but right now was not one of those times.

She lay in bed with the sheets tangled around her legs, a thin sheen of sweat coating her body, and it had nothing to do with the unbearably hot Indian weather. It had to do with the fact that Will, Riley, Lito and Nomi had chosen this moment to get all hot and heavy with their partners, and Kala was feeling it right down to her core.

Desire blinded her, driving her to seek out the pleasure she so desperately wanted, but no matter what she did, it would stop just shy of the release she craved. She moaned in frustration as she arched her body up, but it just wasn’t working. She was teetering on the edge, but she needed that last little push to send her over.

“You feeling it too, I see.”

Kala’s eyes widened and she scrambled to cover herself with the sheets out of sheer instinct instead of actual reason. There was nothing that the man leaning against her wall didn’t already know.

There was a hint of a smile on his face as he pushed off from the wall and stalked over to her, his pupils slightly dilated in arousal. He was feeling it too.

He didn’t waste any time, whipping off his clothes as he headed to the bed. Kala watched in interest, no longer bothered by his nudity anymore. He paused at the foot of the bed, meeting her gaze waiting for a sign of permission to continue. Kala gave the slightest nod, and he was on her.

His body pressed against every part of her own, his warmth seeping into hers. Her head rolled back as his hands skimmed her sides, her stomach, working their way lower still. She gasped when his calloused finger worked its way into her, followed by soft kisses he trailed down her body. He gave her a devious smile before replacing his finger with his tongue.

He claimed to not believe in a God, but he worshipped her as if she were one. As if she was his. 

Kala lost count of the number of times he worked her into an orgasm. It had never been like this before. Her body was exhausted, her eyes heavy and begging to close. It was then that he left the softest whisper of a kiss on her lips, one so unlike him that she wasn’t sure that she didn’t dream it.

 

 

**+001.**

Wolfgang sat in one of the hard plastic chairs in the hospital. His hands were tightened around the armrests, and no amount of reassurance and kind words from the others would make a difference. Felix’s condition had gotten worse in the past few days, and the only option left was to operate and hope for the best.

Of all of the people that surrounded him, one was notably missing. Not that it was her fault. He was the one who was blocking her from entering his mind. He shook his head slightly, lost in his own thoughts. He worked so hard to keep her out, but could not return the favour. He leapt into her world at even the slightest feeling of discomfort on her part.

“Hi,” A familiar voice said from his left.

Wolfgang frowned at the curly haired beauty in front of him.

“How did you get past my wall?” he asked feeling confused and elated at once.

“I didn’t,” she answered as she took a seat next to him. His confusion grew until she lay a hand on his. It was solid, and in a second his mind flipped through ever moment he had spent with her through the connection.

“I wanted to be here for you,” Kala confessed, “but you wouldn’t let me do that through the connection, so I had to do it another way.”

“You flew to Berlin,” Wolfgang asked, “Just to see me?”

“I’d do a lot more for a lot less when it comes to you. I just wish you would realize that and stop pushing me away.”

Her hand was still in his, and he squeezed it gently in lieu of the words that would not come out for the first time in a long time. He watched her as she watched him. He drank in everything about her even though he was intimately familiar with it all. There were so many things he wanted to say to her, so many realizations he had just had, but the only words out of his mouth were, “I’m glad you came.”

Her answering smile and unwavering support was all the response he needed.

A foreign feeling overcame him, but he placed it immediately. It was hope.


End file.
